Jesse/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Jesse. Gallery JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode Thumbnail. Jesse.PNG|Male Jesse's appearance on screen. Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition. Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition. JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to Ivy.|link=Ivy Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon. MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon. Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang. JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus the Rogue in the Grief-Off. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd. Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne. 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin. Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA. Image.MCSMepisode8.jpeg|Jesse and the gang in a battle. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting gladiators in Episode 8. JesseHadrian 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Hadrian looking at new armor. LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Ivor in a Lava Race. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor after respawning. Pa.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse with Lukas, PAMA, and Petra in episode 7's key art. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Out of breath.jpeg|Jesse out of breath, running to go get help, after learning Axel and Olivia have gotten captured by Hadrian. Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png|Jesse wearing a mind control headset. Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Jesse resting at the order's temple .jpeg|Jesse and the group getting ready to rest. Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to the gladiator, Capital T. weird jesse.png|Slab the Immovable saying he's going to help Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia. (Determinant) Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse looking at a chicken trying to find Reuben. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Jesse making a deal with Hadrian. JesseOnFire.png|Jesse with her hair on fire in the Lava Race. (Determinant) Jessies.png|All of Jesse's possible appearances and genders: male, female, Caucasian (white), Biracial (mixed), and and African (black). Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Jesse being saved by Gabriel. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel. Mcsm ep7 recess.png|Jesse about to put the Redstone Heart in. Merp.png|Jesse done crafting the enchanted hoe for fighting the Wither Storm. (Determinant) Take them all.jpg|Jesse's Gang and a group of pigs. Stealth mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Save him, Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Ivor. More feels.jpg|Lukas wondering if Jesse is OK. Like a boss.jpg|Jesse after killing a blaze. Lightning.jpg|Jesse going to fight Aiden. Jungle.jpg|Jesse looking at the jungle. (Determinant)|link=dE Feels.jpg|Jesse missing Reuben. Even more boss-like.jpg|Jesse advancing on Aiden. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles vs Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Awesome.jpg|Jesse saying Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Arrested.jpg|Jesse getting arrested. (Determinant) Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Waterfalls.jpg|Jesse going into the Sky City waterfall. Jesse episode 3.jpg|Female Jesse deciding to save Axel and Reuben or save the Order's Amulet. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-ps4-359177.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover art of The Complete Adventure for PS4. Jesse wool world.jpg|Jesse in the Wool World in episode 3. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-xbox-360-359179.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for Xbox360. MCSM TCA.jpg|Male Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for PC. Boss_lessons_paid_off.jpg|Jesse after killing zombies. Come_at_me_bro.jpg|Jesse preparing to fight spiders. Creepy.jpg|Jesse seeing their portrait. Don't_let_go.jpg|Jesse grabbing onto the vines. Easy_puzzle.jpg|Jesse about to begin solving a puzzle. Elevator_shaft.jpg|Jesse seeing the elevator shaft. Even_foggier.jpg|Jesse going to the mansion. Fire_and_suspects.jpg|Jesse alone in the library. Foggy.jpg|Jesse running to the mansion. Goin'_fishing.jpg|Jesse fishing. Grab_her,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Petra. Guys,_help_me!.jpg|Jesse realizing she is trapped. It's_a_FAKE.jpg|Jesse and Lukas upon seeing The White Pumpkin was a voice recording. Lukas..._where_are_you.jpg|Jesse seeing Lukas in a dark room. More_tunnels.jpg|Jesse walking down the tunnels. Nervous.jpg|Jesse near the elevator shaft. No_white_pumpkins!.jpg|Jesse staring at Dan. Pointy_poison.jpg|Jesse examining the poison tipped arrow. Poor_Torque.jpg|Jesse seeing TorqueDawg's inert form. Reading_with_Jesse.jpg|Jesse reading the invitation. Save_us,_Jesse.jpg|Jesse staring at Ivor while the others inch toward her. Shut_the_doors,_shut_the_doors!.jpg|Jesse running to help Cassie Rose. Table.jpg|Jesse observing the table. Taken.jpg|Jesse after Lukas is taken away. The_creepy_room.jpg|Jesse finding The White Pumpkin's lair. The_heck_was_that.jpg|Jesse after seeing The White Pumpkin for the first time. This_isn't_good.jpg|Jesse watching the chaos. Very_quiet.jpg|Jesse walking through the tunnels in the mansion. X-ed_out.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. You've_got_a_boy's_name.jpg|Jesse staring at TorqueDawg. Zombies,_blargh!.jpg|Jesse under attack by zombies. Doors.png|Jesse about to open the doors to The Games. Mcsm ep8 competitors jesse-speech.png|Jesse giving a speech to some Competitors to defeat The Old Builders. Image11.png|Jesse with Lukas. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Jesse in the end with Lukas and Gabriel. (Determinant) Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Jesse seeing Phillipe running. cupids arrow.png|Jesse getting shot by an arrow. pile.png|Jesse forced down by mind-controlled Lukas and Petra. Mcsm ep4 celebration great-entry.png|Jesse and the Old and New Order getting cheered by townspeople. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Jesse and Ivor thinking of a way to get away from PAMA. Jessetradingforawhitepumpkin.jpg|Jesse showing the White Pumpkin to Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. hqdefault3.jpg|Jesse meeting Facemeat. Mcsm ep1 ivy jesse misjudged.png|Jesse talking to Ivy. (slime vendor).|link=Ivy hqdefault4.jpg|Jesse killed by Zombies. The White Pumpkin & Jesse ep6.PNG.jpg|Jesse looking around while a white pumpkin portrait looking at him. Horizon33 12-11-2016 25-8-13.jpg|Jesse with Ivor. Horizon33_12-11-2016_47-15-20.jpg|Jesse jumping over lava. Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Jesse running with Ivor at Lava Race.|link=Jesse Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-36-10.jpg|Jesse entering The Walls.|link=Jesse PetraandJesseinCave.jpg|Jesse and Petra in the Minecraft: Story Mode Trailer. Horizon33_14-11-2016_34-1-15.jpg|Jesse looking at the Old Builders. Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to the Competitors' Village. (Determinant) Ivor attempting to jump.jpg|Jesse and Ivor falling from escaping PAMA. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-23-16.jpg|Jesse pushing Ivor out of the way of TNT. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-13-15.jpg|Jesse and Hadrian. Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Jesse with Harper and Ivor making a deal with Hadrian. (Determinant) Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Jesse about to see Petra get chipped by PAMA. Lukas 1.jpg|Jesse in The End with Lukas and Olivia. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Jesse following Gabriel, along with Ellegaard, Lukas, and Olivia. Magnus .jpeg|Jesse with Axel, Magnus and Reuben. Ellegard thinking.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, and Olivia watching Ellegaard. Gabriel and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse talking to Gabriel. Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Jesse looking at Reuben's banner. Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Going off to think.jpeg|Jesse watching as Soren leaves the cave. Image.jpg|Jesse with Petra. Soren, Jesse and Ivor image.jpeg|Jesse with Soren and Ivor. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Jesse in the Grinder with his friends. Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Jesse with Olivia and Reuben (Pig) at the Far Lands. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas and Petra in the treasure room. Jesse and Lukas.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas fighting over the amulet. Traveling.jpeg|Jesse traveling to the Far Lands with the gang. Jesse hiding out with Ivor.jpeg|Jesse hiding out with Ivor, after he saved him/her. Jesse falling image.png|Jesse falling into Soren's grinder. Soren with Jesse.jpeg|Jesse with Soren. Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Jesse about to meet Gabriel the Warrior. Gabriel and Jesse meeting .jpeg|Jesse asking Gabriel for help. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse looking over to the Ocelots Run!.jpeg|Jesse and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Nervous about going.jpeg|Jesse watching Axel head through the portal. Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse with Petra. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Jesse finding out the truth. Being cross image.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse. Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel and Petra. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel, Olivia and Petra. Reuben and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse fighting Spiders with LDShadowLady and DanTDM. Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse talking to Reuben (Pig). Image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Jesse and Reuben looking out the Witherstorm image.jpeg|Jesse with Magnus' armor, with Reuben looking at the Wither Storm. Long live lava image.jpeg|Jesse and his friends looking at Ivor's lava structure. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Jesse and Petra talking about Ivor. Sky island.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor to Sky City. Jesse angry at Soren .jpeg|Jesse glaring at Soren after Soren sets off a tripwire. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia watching Ellegaard and Magnus have an argument. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Jesse with the Death Bowl Announcer and Magnus. (Determinant) Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Jesse, Magnus, Axel, and Reuben returning to the Temple. Jesse about to throw the potion image.jpeg|Jesse about the throw the poition at the Witherstorm. IMG 0378.png|Jesse and his friends looking at the Order's map. Building the command block image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia helping Ellegaard to build a Command Block. Screen Shot 2016-12-20 at 8.53.02 AM.png|Jesse jumping on top of a griefer to get the amulet. 20161221 231502.jpg|Jesse with an unnamed Griefer in Boom Town. (Determinant) Jesse fighting a squid.png|Jesse fighting a Squid. IMG 3663.PNG|Jesse talking to Nohr. Griefers3.jpg|Jesse, Axel, and Reuben running past some Griefers. PortalAtlasoIMG 20161225 220256.jpg|Jesse with the Portal Atlas. Bandicam 2016-12-31 14-54-56-150.png|Jesse inside the Wither Storm, Reuben (Human) can be seen withered. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse wearing Tim's armor holding a Shield. CrownMesa.jpg|Jesse and Lukas in Crown Mesa. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Female Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor at the Mansion. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Jesse with DanTDM, Petra, Ivor, and Stacy Plays at the Mansion. (Determinant) ..png|Jesse smiling at Lukas. electrocuted.png|Jesse after getting electrocuted. ouch.png|Jesse getting punched by Petra. (Determinant) Jesse's face.jpeg|Jesse seeing Lukas fall off the edge. Falling .jpeg|Jesse and The Founder falling. After landing .jpeg|Jesse and Isa after falling from Sky City. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Jesse holding The Eversource. tumblr_nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1_1280.jpg|Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor and Milo in Minecarts. Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor with The Eversource Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Jesse introducing Lukas to Milo. So many stairs.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel climbing up to Soren's lab. About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Jesse and the gang about to enter Soren's wool world. In the wool world.jpeg|Jesse and Gabriel in Soren's wool world. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Jesse, Gabriel, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Reuben find the entrance to Soren's lab. Tired.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas seeing Axel, Olivia and Reuben tired from climbing up all the stairs. Encountering.jpeg|Jesse noticing a trap in Ellegaard's Dome. Inside the cave.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Soren, and some horses in Episode 4 inside the cave. Outside if the cave.jpeg|Soren and Jesse outside the cave in Episode 4. First entering.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, Lukas, Soren and Magnus first entering the cave in Episode 4 after escaping the Witherstorm. Crossing the brigde.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia crossing the bridge to Redstonia. Lava disco.jpeg|Jesse looking at the Lava Disco Machine. Building image.jpeg|Jesse on top of a building in Boomtown. Image why.jpeg|Jesse standing in front of Ellegarrd's dome. SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Jesse in a promotional image for Season 2. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse with Petra and a Llama in a teaser for Hero in Residence. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stacy, Stampy, and a Baby Wolf in another teaser for Hero in Residence. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running from Cave Spiders in a teaser for Hero in Residence. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse underwater with a Guardian in Season 2. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm in Season 2. Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor.jpg|Jesse trying to build the Formidi-Bomb. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Jesse and her friends in The Graveyard. Jesse winning Deathbowl.jpeg|Jesse winning The Death Bowl. JesseWitch.PNG|Jesse in the swamp. JesseWitch2.PNG|Jesse about to fight mobs. female jesse at the founder's palace.png|Jesse at the Founder's Palace. (Determinant) Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse fighting two charged creepers. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna with the Prismarine Gauntlet. Jesse_and_Admin.PNG|Jesse with the Admin. FJessieAboutToHelpPetra.png|Female Jesse about to help Petra in "Hero in Residence". JessAndTheGauntlet.png|Jesse Wearing the Prismarine Gauntlet. 20170711_185656.png|Jesse running with Petra. The Gang.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Nurm and Vos are about to fight. 20170716_145636.png|Jesse and Petra backing away in fear from The Admin. The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Radar in the Order Hall. Mcsm s2ep1 jesse-push-petra.png|Jesse pushing Petra away from explosion. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Jesse with Petra, Jack, Nurm, and Vos in Beacontown. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall with the Portal Atlas. Screenshot_20170723-152047.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Vos, and Nurm are about to fight. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in "Giant Consequences" clip art. Jesse holding cake and pie.PNG|Jesse holding a cake and a pumpkin pie. 20170711164200_1.jpg|Jesse staring at the gauntlet. 20170711140719_1.jpg|Jesse trying to leap to safety. 20170711140620_1.jpg|Jesse with the iron armor glitch. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. Screenshot_20170727-113116.jpg|Jesse looking at the Sea Temple in "Hero in Residence". Screenshot_20170809-105156.png|Jesse along with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben jumping up as a team. Prismarine Foes 2.png|Jesse about to fight a Prismarine Foe. BigGolem.jpg|Jesse about to fight a Iron Golem in the Icy Palace of Despair. Puzzle-Room.png|Jesse, along with Jack, Petra, and Vos looking at the puzzle. WatchingTheRebuilding.png|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar seeing Beacontown getting rebuilted. Octopus.png|Jesse along with Radar looking at the Octopus. JesseHeadingZombieMines.PNG|Jesse going to the Zombie Mines. GhastEncounter.PNG|Jesse facing ghasts. GhastEncounter2.png|Jesse after defeating the giant ghast. Goingdown.PNG|Jesse and Xara looking down. Jerk.png|Jesse being a jerk when he decides not to save Xara from the spiders crawling on her back. Stella with the gang.jpg|Jesse along with Petra, Jack, Vos, Radar, Stella and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Jesse with the others in the weapons room. Horizon33 19-10-2017 23-46-21.jpg|Jesse and Nurm in Cellblock X. JackTalking.png|Jack talking about trying to get Nurm back. (Determinant) Jack JHB.png Horizon33_20-10-2017_1-22-14.jpg|Jesse looking at the entrance to Cellblock X. Horizon33_20-10-2017_40-26-14.jpg|Jesse in Cellblock X. Horizon33 20-10-2017 14-15-19.jpg|Jesse while her sword got poofed by Romeo. Horizon33_20-10-2017_53-58-19.jpg|Jesse and Nurm seeing Lluna jump down by herself. Terminal.jpg R.I.P. Gauntlet.jpg|Jesse after loosing the gauntlet. WelcomeToJailhouseBlock.jpg|Jesse in the beginning of "Jailhouse Block". Horizon33_22-10-2017_29-1-13.jpg|Jesse jumping over Romeo. Horizon33_22-10-2017_55-23-13.jpg|Jesse fighting Terry. Horizon33_23-10-2017_50-19-18.jpg|Jesse being asked by Warden to close the door. Horizon33_23-10-2017_13-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking around. Horizon33_23-10-2017_31-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Brick talking. Horizon33_23-10-2017_34-43-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. NotTheLlama!.jpg|Jesse was noticing that Lluna is in danger by Prison Zombies and some spiders. Horizon33 24-10-2017 38-44-16.jpg|Jesse rescuing Petra. Horizon33_26-10-2017_32-35-18.jpg|Jesse and Jack fighting Creeders. Horizon33 26-10-2017 32-46-18.jpg|Jesse being hugged by Oxblood. (Determinant) BTB EP4 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in the "Below the Bedrock" key art. Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra hugging Jack. Horizon33_30-10-2017_13-13-15.jpg|Jesse looking at item frames. Horizon33 30-10-2017 56-58-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack getting mad over Xara. Horizon33 30-10-2017 43-59-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack. Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-10-21.jpg|Jesse angrily staring at Stella. Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Jesse staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. Horizon33 30-10-2017 15-45-21.jpg|Jesse talking to the Warden. Horizon33 31-10-2017 58-1-0.jpg|Jesse, Nurm and Lluna about to meet Xara. 2017-10-31 (6).png|Jesse falling off because of the Giant Enderman.|link=Below the Bedrock Horizon33_1-11-2017_56-44-14.jpg|Jesse walking to Jack. Horizon33_2-11-2017_12-48-15.jpg|Jesse smiling at Jack and Petra. Horizon33_2-11-2017_23-53-15.jpg|Jesse helping Xara. Horizon33_2-11-2017_37-51-15.jpg|Jesse with Radar, Petra, Jack and Lluna. Horizon33_3-11-2017_19-19-17.jpg|Jesse about to hit Romeo. Horizon33_4-11-2017_53-37-2.jpg|Jesse, Petra, Radar, Nurm and Jack running to the Cellblock X. Horizon33_5-11-2017_21-16-13.jpg|Jesse seeing Romeo disappear. Horizon33 6-11-2017 2-5-18.jpg|Jesse and Nurm looking around after being told so by Xara. Horizon33 6-11-2017 4-24-17.jpg|Jesse fake-crying. Horizon33 6-11-2017 5-1-17.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara sadly walking away. Horizon33 6-11-2017 10-51-16.jpg|Jesse and the others looking for Xara's town. Horizon33 6-11-2017 14-16-17.jpg|Jesse meeting Ivor. Horizon33 6-11-2017 16-57-16.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara being depressed. Horizon33 6-11-2017 28-59-16.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara screaming over losing her bed. Horizon33 6-11-2017 55-57-16.jpg|Jesse looking at Xara lying on the ground. Horizon33 6-11-2017 51-50-16.jpg|Jesse looking at Xara. Horizon33_6-11-2017_56-19-17.jpg|Jesse seeing Ivor doing a ninja pose. Horizon33_6-11-2017_57-2-19.jpg|Jesse running away from the Giant Enderman. Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-8-17.jpg|Jesse reading one of Fred's journals. Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-13-17.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Ivor hugging. (Determinant) Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 12.25.55.png|Jesse with the secret golden armor. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.27.06.png|Jesse hug Jack after believing he had suppsoedly died. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.28.46.png|Jesse with Jack and Petra without Radar. Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments.PNG|Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments. groupofjesses.png|Multiple variants of Male Jesse in the Behind the Scenes video. lukas and jesse.png|Female Jesse chatting to Lukas. autographs.png|White male Jesse signing autographs. Jesse Holding the Golden Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse holding the Golden Gauntlet. Horizon33 18-12-2017 23-35-23.jpg|Jesse listening to what Romeo says. Horizon33_18-12-2017_22-38-19.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack talking. Horizon33_18-12-2017_16-40-19.jpg|Jesse and the others looking around. Horizon33_18-12-2017_49-27-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack and Nurm hugging. Horizon33 19-12-2017 26-27-14.jpg|Jesse, Jack and Petra doing a pose. Horizon33 19-12-2017 51-26-14.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack peeking from a corner. Horizon33 19-12-2017 59-29-14.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack doing a pose in firework explosions. Horizon33_19-12-2017_0-28-14.jpg|Jesse explaining the plan. Horizon33_19-12-2017_5-29-14.jpg|Jesse going airborne. Horizon33_19-12-2017_8-18-15.jpg|Jesse hiding in a crowd. Horizon33_19-12-2017_57-24-15.jpg|Jesse about to be launched in the air. Horizon33_19-12-2017_17-11-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Ivor. Horizon33_19-12-2017_15-8-16.jpg|Jesse agreeing with what Romeo says. Horizon33_19-12-2017_19-50-21.jpg|Jesse fighting Romeo in his Jack form. Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-49-21.jpg|Jesse fighting Romeo in his Snow Golem Admin form. Horizon33_19-12-2017_15-23-22.jpg|Jesse looking at the Gold Gauntlet. Horizon33_19-12-2017_44-9-22.jpg|Jesse being pointed at by Romeo. Horizon33 19-12-2017 40-35-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Romeo. Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-58-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Lukas. Horizon33_19-12-2017_56-58-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Petra smiling. Horizon33_20-12-2017_34-21-0.jpg|Jesse and the Beacontown. Horizon33_20-12-2017_3-20-0.jpg|Jesse hugging Lukas. Horizon33_20-12-2017_6-57-12.jpg|Jesse smiling. Horizon33_20-12-2017_10-53-12.jpg|Jesse and Radar looking at Beacontown. Horizon33_20-12-2017_39-55-12.jpg|Jesse talking to Petra, Stella, Lluna and Nurm. Horizon33_20-12-2017_47-57-12.jpg|Jesse seeing Axel crying. Horizon33_20-12-2017_51-56-12.jpg|Jesse looking at Olivia. Horizon33_20-12-2017_59-53-12.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. Horizon33 20-12-2017 19-29-13.jpg|Jesse running with Petra and Lluna. Horizon33 20-12-2017 49-28-13.jpg|Jesse and Petra smiling at each other while racing. Horizon33 22-12-2017 28-15-21.jpg|Jesse petting Lluna and saying they considered her as a part of the family. (Determinant) Jesse Changing His Clothes.png|Male Jesse after changing his clothes in "Above and Beyond". AaB Looks like this is handy afterall.png AaB Mate....png AaB SWEET JESUS.png AaB Running directly at me huh.png AaB What have you done....png AaB So NOW it's not a hologram.png AaB However.png AaB That gauntlet still looks holographic.png AaB We're going to stop you.png AaB WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.png AaB And so he only decided to appear now.png AaB Let's get that gauntlet.png AaB Here goes nothing.png AaB Course I understand, lmao.png AaB I'm getting the feeling that Telltale only designed this choice for the people who like to troll.png AaB What kind of moron made this response choice.png AaB Do you understand.png AaB The terminal doesn't take away Romeo's powers... great.png AaB He knew he was going to die.png AaB Parrot party, haha.png AaB Poisoned or regular potato.png AaB Gotta enter the password.png AaB Is that the iron breathtaker AND prisoner X's cell.png IMG 0656.PNG AaB Found the clock.png AaB Terminal Space.png AaB You're already bedrocking over this world, no need to do it twice....png AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png AaB That looks more like stone than bedrock.png AaB Why couldn't Lukas just ran up instead of just sitting there talking.png AaB How the hell did Lukas know that would open a staircase to the roof.png AaB Jesse is happy for both of them.png 31394568 10213895584282285 8927435879488684032 n.jpg|''Sad'' Jesse holding Reuben's Porkchop. Jesse and Crafting Table.jpg|Jesse and Crafting Table. All right button, you're mine. .jpg|Jesse pulling her Arrow and holding a Bow. Jesse preparing for round 1.jpg|Jesse preparing for another shooting challenge while Radar is spectating Jesse. Nice shooting Jesse! .jpg|Radar cheering Jesse's archery skills. Remember not to hit civilian targets. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse is about to get face-punched by piston. Ow! Dang it. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse got face-punched by piston. Here comes round three. .jpg|Jesse and her Bow & Arrow. Jesse you did it! .jpg|Jesse, Radar and Vos. Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Vos, Radar, Jesse and Lukas. Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar. Category:Galleries